


Everything All At Once

by galacticmistake



Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [6]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Insomnia, coma mention, hospital mention, hypoglycemia and complications, whatever the fuck is going on with the legal system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticmistake/pseuds/galacticmistake
Summary: Ringo has a lot on his mind with everything going on. Can he count on John as a listening ear?(Febuwhump Day 6: Insomnia)(Modern setting)
Series: The Tour Gone Wrong (Febuwhump 2021) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139264
Kudos: 4





	Everything All At Once

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: coma mention, hospital mention, hypoglycemia and complications, whatever the fuck is going on with the legal system

The next evening, Ringo found himself unable to sleep. Yes, they had quite the exhausting day performing in Buffalo, but that didn’t change the fact that there was a lot swimming around in Ringo’s mind.

The major thing was that there was practically no word of George since his medical episode. Was he being treated effectively? Would he ever wake up?

And what about Derek? How was his case holding up? There was also no word of Derek since his incident, and Ringo hoped for the best while also fearing for the worst.

It kept him awake thinking of all of the possibilities of what could happen. Admittedly, he was exhausted, but because of everything happening and running in his mind, he just couldn’t fall asleep.

He rolled over to John, who was just scrolling through his phone.

“John? You awake?”

“Obviously. Why, what’s up?”

Ringo sighed.

“I don’t know what it is, but I just can’t seem to sleep. I mean, George’s state, and Derek going through God knows what with the legal system, it’s just a lot to take in and a lot to process.”

“Oh no, that’s understandable. No, I’m worried about them too. I mean, Derek can handle himself fairly ok. But George… a coma is different. That shit can permanently change you.”

“Yeah. That’s what I’m worried about too.”

“...would it help you to be in the bed with me?”

“Maybe. Why do you ask?”

“Not sure. You just seem to need someone.”

“..you’re right.”

Ringo got out of his bed and climbed into John’s, taking up a significant amount of the blankets. Once he was sure that John was staying in all night, he fell asleep.

=====================================================================

At roughly 3am, John’s phone began to ring. 

“Hello?”

“Hey. Glad it went to your number.”

“...George?”

“Yeah..?”

“Is that really you?”

George chuckled a bit.

“Who else would it be?”

“Not sure. So, how are you feeling?”

“...meh. Still a little shitty, but I’ve only been awake… an hour?”

“I bet. How was the coma?”

“0/10. Would not recommend it.”

“Figured. Are you coming back soon?”

“Nope. They’re keeping me for 2 more days, just to keep an eye and make sure that there wasn’t anything too horrible that happened as a side effect.”

“What happened anyways?”

“The short of it: I was feeling really shitty all day. I was shaky, pale, pretty anxious.”

“Yeah, I noticed you were pale, but didn’t want to piss you off even more.”

“Yeah. Turns out my blood sugar dropped to like, I don’t even know how low, but it was low. Anyways, my heart rate SHOT UP for some fucking reason.”

“No shit?”

“No shit.”

“Woah.”

“Yeah, that pretty much catches us up to now. Alright, I’m gonna go now. See you in a couple days.”

“Ah, gear. See you then.”

John ended the call and breathed a sigh of relief.


End file.
